So far, Organic Light-emitting Display (OLED) technology represents the next generation of flat panel display technology, which is similar to but better than the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology. An OLED device has a very simple sandwich structure, in which a very thin layer of organic material is disposed between two electrode layers, and when an electric current flows through the organic material, the organic material emits lights. As compared to an LCD device, an OLED device possesses many advantages that: because organic light emitting diodes per se can emit light without backlights, an OLED screen employing the organic light emitting diodes can be lighter, thinner and more colorful with a wider viewing angle, and electrical energy consumption of the OLED screen is significantly reduced. In view of the above advantages, the OLED technology has been widely used in mobile digital devices such as an MP3 player and a mobile phone, and gradually applied to the field of displays with medium and large sizes, such as a desktop computer display, a laptop computer, and a television.
The peripheral circuitry of the OLED device is relatively complex and includes not only a scan circuit as in a general LCD, but also includes an inverter, in this way a wide frame is required to shield the peripheral circuitry, which leads to a very wide frame of the OLED device, typically in a range from 1 mm to 1.5 mm, thereby increasing a non-display area of the display device.